El regalo perfecto
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Minato olvido una fecha importante y ahora tiene una nueva mision: encontrar un regalo ideal para Kushina. Two-shot


Hola hola gentesita de FF hoy les traigo un minakushi que escribi hace mucho pero hasta ahorita tuve la oportunidad de subirlo, espero que les guste. Estoy haciendo algo de SNK para los demas xD esperenlo pronto ;)

En fin, comenzemos!

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo expreso mis ideas con sus personajes xD

El regalo perfecto...

-demonios! Mañana es el dia! Lo olvide, lo olvide! Nooo! Kushina me va a matar!- el rubio estaba histerico en su casa con su maestro.

-ya relajate, todo estara bien...- le contesto mirando su cuaderno de notas.

-Jiraiya-san! No comprende la magnitud del problema!- dijo golpenado fuerte la mesa haciendo que el ero-sennin se asustara un poco.

-hey tranquilo- cerro su cuaderno- respira y cuentamelo todo-

El rubio se sento a la mesa y comenzo a jugar con los manteles.

-es que...- suspiro- mañana es nuestro primer aniversario...-hablo nervioso

-de quien?- sonrio divertido el pervertido

-de Kushina y yo!- Minato se puso histerico.

-ok ok sigue- sonrio el ero-sennin

-entonces... Yo estuve tan ocupado con examenes y mi equipo que se me olvido la fecha y es MAÑANA!- arrugo un mantel que tenia en las manos y comenzo a hiperventilar.

-a ver mi querido güero, pues solo comprale algo y ya- su maestro le dio una opcion, solo queria tranquilizarlo, Minato puso su frente en la mesa y se jalo el cabello.

-es que no se que regalarle...-contesto deprimido.

-amm... Pues investiga, yo me tengo que ir- se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta de entrada-adios-

-espera! Por que no me ayudas?- el rubio sono desesperado

-soy tu sensei, no tu mama. Ya estas grande, haslo tu solo- y dicho esto desaparecio tras la puerta dejando al pobre Namikaze desesperado y en silencio en esa casa. Tras un momento de silencio hablo.

-soy tu maestro dijo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites dijo...-solto un suspiro de resignacion- en fin, a salvar mi vida- se levanto, dejo el mantel, se arreglo y salio en busca de un regalo para su amada pelirroja.

.

.

.

Minato caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pensaba en las opciones que tenia para regalarle a su novia, era lo unico que le importaba. Estaba tan consentrado que no pudo evitar el peligro a su alrededor.

-Minato-Kuuun!- antes de poder bien quien lo llamaba sintio que se quedaba sin aire.

-Tsu-tsunade... M-me-me ahorcas- el rubio estaba siento asfixiado por la enorme fuerza de su querida amiga.

-ya linda, dejalo- un peligris hablo riendo divertido, la rubia solto al pobre chico que parecia un fideo de ramen remojado.

-ay, lo siento, te lastime?- pregunto preocupada.

-no... Tranquila... Estoy bien- el chico trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-por que no estas con kushina?- el peligris le pregunto a Minato, el solo miro nervioso.

-ay, pu-pues yo, solo, amm, estaba... Paseando solo, para pensar...- el rubio comenzo a sudar.

-que sucede?- pregunto Tsunade mirndolo fijamente, Minato se asusto.

-amm saben que? Se me hace tarde para... Eso...- trato de salir a toda velocidad haciendo referencia a su apodo pero el rapido y determinado Dan lo detuvo, Minato supo que estaba en problemas.

-Minato, que pasa?-Tsunade lo miro con severidad, el chico de desespero y se cubrio el rostro con las 2 manos.

-es que... Olvide mi primer aniversario con Kushina...- derrepente comenzo a hablar muy rapido -es que el entrenamiento, mi equipo, la fecha, el regalo!- Tsunade lo interrumpio.

-Espera, espera, espera, olvidaste que?!-

-amigo estas en problemas- Dan solto una risa burlesca.

Minato estaba estresado y preocupado, queria desaparecer en ese momento pero aun no podia escapar, tenia que hacerle frente al problema.

-estoy muerto- bajo la mirada

-espera! Tengo una idea!- Tsunade hablo de nuevo algo animada

-que?!- los dos chicos preguntaron

-preguntale a los demas cual seria su regalo perfecto y ya- sonrio triunfal

-no linda, no creo que sea lo mas adecuado- hablo Dan

-no no, espera es buena idea- los miro y sonrio, ellos lo miraron confusos.

-empiezen ustedes- se quedaron en silencio-empiezen!- dijo el rubio ancioso.

-amm pues que quieres que digamos?- Tsunade hablo dudando.

-lo que dijiste, cual seria tu regalo perfecto?-

-el mio seria...-penso en un juego para el sake que vio recientemente-seria un nuevo juego de té- se ruborizo

-jaja si claro, un "juego de té"- se burlo Dan

-muy bien, y el tuyo Dan?- el peligris se ruborizo.

-amm no lo se... Un... Un autografo de hashirama y Tobirama Senju...- dijo en voz baja, Minato y Tsunade lo miraron con asombro, Tsunade no sabia que decir, Minato trato de contener la risa pero pensaba que explotaria.

-ustedes preguntaron- Dan se irrito y se ruborizo, Tsunade lo seguia mirando confundida, el rubio tenia que salir de esa situacion para continuar con su busqueda.

-amm, yo me tengo que ir...- La rubia solo asintio y el salio corriendo veloz.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, hasta aqui, espero que les guste, sera two-shot, tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible n.n

Dejen reviews queridos lectores n.n

See ya!


End file.
